encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Juvila
| image = Juvila.png | caption = | alias = | gender = Female | race = Etherian | ethnicity = | kingdom = Etheria | title = Hera of Volo | position = Princess of Hera Volo Mashna-de of Etheria (formerly) Mashna-de of Hagorn's army | affiliation = Ether Hara Avria (formerly) Rama Hagorn | status = Deceased | fightingstyle = Jiu-jitsu | weapon = Tanikala (Staff) | powers = Time manipulation | actor = | debut = Episode 195 | death = Episode 218 | revival = | final = Episode 218 }} Hera of Volo (pronunciation: Huvila) is a powerful Etherian summoned by Hara Avria from the past. Appearance Personality Juvila is one of the most formidable Etherian warriors. She is ruthless and powerful individual. She is fluent in Enchan and speaks Tagalog few times. Due to being highly skilled in close combat, Juvila tends to taunt her enemies. History Not much known about Hera Juvila's past before she and the people of Hera Volo were destroyed during the Etherian war. However, Juvila and Odessa are summoned to the present-time of Encantadia through the Portal of Time and the Golden Hourglass by Hara Avria. After Pirena saves Alena, Danaya and Ybrahim from Asval, Avria summons Juvila and Odessa to battle against Danaya, Alena, Pirena and Ybrahim. Juvila is chosen to fight Alena. After Avria's second death and Etheria's second destruction, Juvila and Odessa are pledging allegiance to Hagorn, believing that Diwatas are responsible for Avria's death. Unknown to them that it was Hagorn who killed Hara Avria. Juvila doesn't recognize Andora at first, however she accepts her explanation that Andora is in the body of Agane. At the final war, Juvila is killed by Aquil. Abilities Powers Juvila has the power of ivictus, a common ability of the Herans. Juvila has the ability to manipulate time.Episode 199 Through this, she was able to pass through the gem-imposed barrier of Lireo. It is also due to her ability that she has superspeed.Episode 208 Other skills Juvila is skilled in weaponry, especially in using her staff. Due to being the most skilled warrior in Etheria, Juvila is knowledgeable in hand-to-hand combat especially in immobilizing her enemies to prevent further movement such as jiu-jitsu. Weaponry Juvila uses Tanikala. Its magical form is actually an energy chain weapon concealed as a staff.Noel Layon Flores Relatives It is implied that Juvila, being a heiress, has her Heran parents from Hera Volo.Episode 195 mentioned Trivia * Jinri Park is the second foreign cast member of Encantadia 2016-2017 series. First is Australian actor Conan Stevens who played Vish'ka. Version differences * Juvila was portrayed by Jopay Paguia in the second and third book of 2005-2006 series. * In the original version, Juvila is fully speaking Tagalog. In this version, Juvila mostly speaks in Enchan and sometimes little Tagalog since she is portrayed by a Korean actress. * In the original series, Hera Juvila of Volo is the most formidable soldier and Mashna-de of Etheria, known to be an undefeated warrior. She prefers to battle Sang'gre Amihan of LireoIn the original series, Amihan passes her queenship to Lira briefly, but she immediately steps down as she chooses Danaya instead. due to their similarity in combat prowess. In this version, she seemingly rivals with Sang'gre Alena of Lireo. * In the original series, Hera Juvila of Volo was the love interest of Hera Animus of Sensa, in which was resulted to their marriage right after the murder of Cassiopea's parents Hera Memen of Sensa and Ornia upon the orders of Hara Avria of Etheria. * In the original series, Juvila did not appear to participate in the Hathor war prior to the second book. * In the original series, Juvila died three times and resurrected once: ** First, she was crushed to death along with her father and the Etherians during the fall of Etheria. (original timeline) ** Second was also the same as the first one but right after being defeated by the Sang'gres and the destruction of the Golden Hourglass (due to Sang'gres' changes in the timeline). However, Juvila and her fellow Herans were resurrected by Ether in the present time of Encantadia. ** Third, Juvila and Andora were burned to death by Pirena simultaneously. References